May I Take Your Order?
by Gunzaimyx
Summary: Yuri is forced to be a waiter in Dahngrest and his patience wears awfully thin. Its no wonder he didn't want to do it in the first place.


_ I was kinda disappointed when Yuri didn't want to be a waiter. I'm pretty sure it would be such a scene. Though Raven, Rita and Judith did spike inspiration when they acted like Yuri if he did serve some tables LOL me thinks pens don't exist in ToV they use feathers? ;-; I forget. Damn the only proof is at the end of the game where Estelle is writing in her book XDD I'd hate if Yuri serve me in a restaurant D: _

_Tales of Vesperia © Namco/Bandai_

_Inspired by Raven, Rita and Judith & the tons of observation in restaurants _

--

**Characters (c) Tales of Vesperia**

--

"How the hell did I get myself into this crap?"

There Yuri stood...by the ordering counter, staring at customers walking in and taking their seats.

Yuri wore a white, long-sleeved buttoned shirt and black pants. A small white pocketed apron wrapped around his waist and a small black bow tie wrapped itself tightly around Yuri's neck. Everything was uncomfortable. But that wasn't all. In addition for working in the restaurant, he was given an accessory that would help him serve: cat ears... Black cat ears.

"This is ridiculous. I quit."

"Oh no! Yuri! You can't quit yet. You haven't even started," said Estelle suddenly appearing beside him. The concern in her voice never left ever since they entered the restaurant. Everyone else came up from behind her. Raven stepped beside Yuri and placed an arm around him. "Hey, the little lady's right, you know. You haven't even grasped the glory and fun of servin' the lovely ladies waitin'."

"Sorry, old man but this really isn't my kind of thing."

"Come on, Yuri! Just give it a try!" said Karol, sounding desperate as ever.

Rita crossed her arms and turned away. "You can't blame him. He's not very good at being social."

Yuri just sighed loudly. "Okay, okay. I'll do it. Stop- just stop crowding around me. It's getting pretty weird."

"Aw, we're just concerned, Yuri. After all, this is your first time." Judith said. She smiled but something about that smile didn't feel normal to Yuri.

The group finally parted from Yuri, leaving him standing alone by the ordering counter.

"I have to say, Yuri looks rather handsome in that attire." Estelle said, looking back to where Yuri remained standing. Judith looked back as well. "I agree. He looks handsome."

"It kinda fits the boy's _dark _personality, don'cha think?" said Raven, examining Yuri as well.

Estelle looked at Raven confused. "Dark… personality?"

"Hmm, those cat ears seem off though. I guess we're just not use to Yuri being so formal." said Karol.

*****

More people have taken their seats.

"Hopefully, nobody decides what to order until my shift is over," thought Yuri.

"Server!"

"Dammit."

"I'm ready to take my order!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Yuri slowly walked over to the farthest table in the back. There sat two people; a woman and her daughter. Roughly pulling out a notebook that was in his breast pocket, he flipped it open, clicked the pen and held it firmly against the paper. "Okay, what do you want?"

The girl was excited. She swung her legs back and forth under the table. The mother looked like she was still deciding what to order. Yuri stood there for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Come on, you called me over and you're not even ready yet?" The woman gave a shocked look to Yuri. "Excuse me; you are not in any rush, are you?"

"Are you ready to order yet?" Yuri's tone was impatient.

The woman just shook her head in disgust and looked over at her daughter. "You go ahead and order sweety."

_Good. Kids don't usually order a lot._

The child raised one arm in the air. "Okay! I want to order, um, the, ah, ice cream, and the amango tea, and the, um, the chocolate cake, and uh, the Don's Special, and um, ice cream, and, Lunch Set B, and, ice cream, uh—"

Yuri was scribbling fast and suddenly stops. "Whoa, whoa, slow down there! What was after ice cream?"

"Um-um, the Don's special? And then the amango tea, and the Set Lunch A and then—can I have the chocolate cake?"

Yuri sighed and leaned closer to the child. "Listen kid, I need you to slow down otherwise I can't write down what you want. Okay?" The child could sense that Yuri was holding back his anger.

"O-Okay," she nodded.

Yuri looked over at the woman and she looks pissed. "Excuse me, do not talk to my daughter like that! And how long have you been on this job? Certainly you don't know what you're doing."

Yuri didn't want to say anything that would ruin the reputation this restaurant had. He glanced over at a distance table where all his friends sat. Karol was waving his arms around. Repede was sitting down next to Judith. Rita was pointing at other people. Judith was smiling and waving back at him. Estelle was trying to talk to Rita. And Raven was pointing at two nice-looking girls two tables away from them. Yuri sighed and held the notebook and pen ready. "Sorry, miss. My old man is sick so it's been _real_ stressful lately..."

Raven scratched the back of his head. "Did ya think he got the message?"

Rita sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "He said his 'old man was sick'."

"Huh? His old man was sick?"

"I think he's talking about you, Raven," said Karol. Repede yawned and laid down on the floor.

Rita darted a finger at Raven. "Yeah, and that describes how _perverted_ you are."

"Whaaat? …_Oh,_ Rita. You're just a little jealous that Yuri actually called me 'family'."

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"Ah, kids these days can eat up a whole mountain. *sigh* At my age, my metabolism isn't what it use ta be."

*****

Yuri walked away from that table a little relieved. "Geez. Finally. After all that, the kid only wanted the cake."

"Hey Server! I'm ready to take my order!"

Yuri looked over in that direction with the corner of his eye. _C'mon…You've gotta be kidding…_

"Be there in a sec!" he yelled.

"Mr. Waiter! I'm ready!"

"What the _hell_? Hold on a minute!" he yelled to the other table. Yuri walked over to the counter and gave the cook the paper he wrote the first order on. He then looked over at all the people asking for service. "Geez, how did everyone else manage this crap?"

The cook stared blankly at the paper. "I'm sorry, I can't read this."

"What! Come on, man. I don't have all day."

"I'm sorry but I can't read this. You're going to have to dictate to me what you need."

"You want me to tell you everything that I wrote on the paper?"

The cook nodded.

With one hand on his waist, Yuri sighed deeply and snatched the paper from the man. Just when he was about to read it, he paused and stared closely at the writing. "..."

"Is something wrong?" said the cook.

"...Can't read it."

The cook stepped back in shock. "You can't read your own handwriting!"

Yuri scratched the back of his head. "Heh, don't worry. I can just go back and ask them again."

The cook shook his head. "You can't do that! That's not how it goes! You're suppose to remember!"

"Well, its obvious that I don't remember, so I'll be on my way." Yuri turned back and headed towards the table with the woman and daughter.

*****

Estelle watched as Yuri walked back to the first table he served. "Do you think we need to help Yuri?''

"Don't worry Estelle. He'll be fine." said Judith. Estelle looked over at her in worry. Judith was smiling. "If he makes a mistake, he'll pick up after himself eventually," she continued.

"Oh, I was afraid you'd say that."

"But if Yuri messes up, he won't get paid." Karol looked into his wallet. "We don't have enough Gald."

"That's _your_ problem. I have enough Gald in _my_ pocket," said Rita.

Raven raised his hand and waved it about. "Hey! Yuri! C'mere!"

Rita looked at him. He was holding a piece of paper with some names of the food orders. "Hey, old man! You're not suppose to help him. He didn't help us when we were working here."

"Wat'cha talkin' about? This is MY order."

Karol glanced over at the piece of paper. "Um, wow Raven. That's a lot of food. Are you sure you can eat that all by yourself?"

"Of course! A macho man like me needs all the nutrition he can get."

"I thought you were too old and crispy to eat so much," said Rita.

******

"Excuse me, sir."

Yuri quickly turned to the slight tug on his sleeve. "What—Can't you see I'm—?"

It was an old couple. Yuri looked over at the mother and child that he was suppose to go back to. He sighed and turned to the couple. "Okay, so are we ready?"

The old woman touched her husband on the shoulder. "Lookie, deary. He looks just like you when you were his age." The old man adjusted his glasses and focused closely on Yuri face. "Really? Was I this feminine?"

The old woman laughed slightly and waved a hand at Yuri. "Oh no, deary. Handsome. You were very handsome." She turned to the waiter Yuri. "Please don't mind him."

Yuri chuckled lightly. "Hah ha, its no problem. So what will you two have?" he said calmly, taking the notebook out of his pocket.

Raven grabbed Karol. "Did ya see that? Yuri is nice to da old folks. Why isn't he nice to me?"

"I think its because Yuri feels this sense of ease and understanding around older people." said Estelle.

Rita closed the book she was reading. "_Mature_ older people. And not only that, old man, but its because you're an idiot."

Apparently Yuri went on a _trip_. While taking their order, he had to go through a whole life story of the old couple's younger days, where they held their wedding, who was in their wedding, the personalities of their three kids, their hikes on Mt. Temza, their afternoon walks—before finally ordering.

Yuri walked over to the table where his friends were at. "You guys called? Can't you see I'm working?"

"It didn't look like you were working," said Rita.

Raven shrugged. "If I knew Yuri was interested in life stories, I have tons to share! _Wanna_ _hear_?"

"No thanks, old man."

Raven held out a piece of paper to Yuri. "Ya can thank me later." Yuri looked at the paper in question and took it. It was a list of orders. "What the hell is this?"

"Karol stood up in his seat. "Hey Yuri! Can I have ice cream!"

"I'll have the shrimp dish," followed Judith.

"That Don's special does look appertizing," said Estelle.

Yuri just stared at them. "I'm not taking your orders."

"Aw come on, Yuri. I'm hungry!" begged Karol.

"Too bad."

"But, but, how come Raven gets to order stuff!"

Yuri turned to Raven. "_Ohh he did, did he_?"

"Server!?" screamed a bulking man in the center table. He banged his fist on the table.

Yuri looked over at the guy. "Grr! Wait! Geez! Do people ever eat at home anymore? Why is everyone starving?"

Raven sat back in his seat. "Better get a move on, Yuri."

Yuri walked away staring at the paper. He gave it to the cook. "Here." The cook took it, nodded and walked away into the kitchen. Sighing once again, he turned to the rest of the world—so many people.

"Waiter? Can I have a waiter here?"

"I'm ready to take my order."

"Server?"

"Hello?"

"I'd like some water!"

"Hey waiter!"

"Hello? I'm ready!"

"Where's the waiter?"

Yuri angrily pulled out the notebook. "Holy crap! Okay! I'm coming!" He stomped over to the nearest table. Two men. He guessed they were from a guild. "Hey, you! What took you so long!" yelled the bigger man. "_Yeah_, we're starving!" the second man said.

Yuri inhaled and exhaled slowly to regain his composure. "Alright then, may I take your order?"

But they continued. "I've been waiting here for over 20 minutes!" "_Yeah_, what the hell?!" "What's with the lousy service here!" "_Yeah_, we' shouldn't come back here, boss!" "Where's that chick of a waiter!" ""Where's that chick of a waiter!" "_Yeah_, where is she?"

"Yeah? So I guess you're not ready to order." Yuri started walking away.

"What! Hey!"

Yuri turned back to them. "Oh? Are you ready now?" he said with a smirk.

The bigger man made a fist. "What you say?!"

Yuri placed a hand on his waist. "Don't get me wrong. You were complaining so much that I assumed you're not ready to order."

The big guy stood up, followed by the other. "You wanna start something, chump? Do you know who I am!?"

Yuri was unaffected. "Look, I don't care. What do you want already?"

"You don't order me around!"

Yuri looked off to the side in boredom "I guess you're not ready."

The big guy grabbed Yuri by the collar of his clothes and glared down at him. "What. You. Say?"

Yuri glared back, unthreatened. "…May I take your order?"


End file.
